


Did not intend to kiss you then

by JoCeption



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, but only a little angst, so is Bim, the Jims are only minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: Anon asks: Yancy x Illinois? Accidental kiss that leads to relationship? Please?
Relationships: Illinois/Yancy (A Heist with Markiplier)
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Did not intend to kiss you then

The day at the manor had been quiet so far. Most of its inhabitants were out working or in their rooms doing god-knows-what. And then there was Yancy. The part-time convict sat in the living room, with his eyes closed and music blaring from his headphones. He almost seemed to be completely absent from this plane of existence so it was no wonder a certain adventurer managed to sneek up on him and snatch his headphones off of his head. Startled he spun around and came face to face with Illinois. “Oh, it’s you. What do youse want”, he asked sourly, but Illinois didn’t even seem to notice his grumpy attitute because he just flashed a bright smile and threw his arm around the other man. “Can’t I just spend some time with my friend before he leaves me again tomorrow?”, and just to annoy him he moved just a little closer to his friend’s face. Yancy stared at him with a deadpan expression. He knew his best friend after all, so “What do youse really want?” Illinois’ smile fell a bit, “Okay the Jims are having a full on war on the secound floor so I just wanted to hid-”, he was cut of, as a rubber ball flew against the back of his head, effectively smashing it against Yancy’s. The contact of their lips was brief, but Illinois immediately turned red, before he turned on his heels and disappeared into the hallway, completely ignoring the Jims’ apologies.

Yancy looked after his friend for several secounds before snapping out of it and following him. As soon as he arrived at Illinois’ room he began knocking against it frantically. “Come on, Nois”, he shouted, “I feel like we should talk about this!” Because they should! What the fuck even had that been just now?! But no matter how long he stayed at the door, it wouldn’t be opened. It had to be late afternoon when Yancy saw a pair of dress shoes step into his view from where he sat against the door. Looking up he saw the confused face of Bim Trimmer, who stared at him with a perplex expression. “Are you alright down there?”, the show-host asked him gently. “I’m waiting for Illinois to come out but the idiot won’t open the door.” This turned Bim’s look into an even more confused one, “What do you mean? Illinois left about an hour ago through the back door, said he had an emergency mission”, he explained. Yancy shot him a bewildered look before getting up and taking a last look at the door, then disappearing into his own room. The last thing he heard was Bim shouting, “You missed dinner by the w-”, then his door fell shut.

Laying on his back Yancy stared at the bottom of the upper bunk bed. He thought about Illinois. Again. Whatever had occured those three weeks ago shouldn’t matter anymore. It was an accident and Illinois got uncomfortable with the situation (who wouldn’t?) His disappearance shortly after probably didn’t even had to do with the kiss!

But despite all those seemingly logical explanations there was still this feeling in his heart, that made Illinois seem like the most important person in his life and that caused him to fumble and blush whenever he thought of him. So Yancy tried to call the adventurer whenever he was allowed access to the phone, but he never picked up. Of course not, Illinois had told him early on in their friendship that he always turned off his phone during missions. ‘Wouldn’t wanna alert any of my rivals of my location or trigger a sound-based trap’, Yancy remembered him saying with one of those stupid charming smiles.

Yancy was pulled out of his thoughts when a guard appeared at his cell door. “Yancy Cayton? You got a visitor.” The convict threw a confused glance at the clock. 14 pm, Dark wasn’t supposed to pick him up for another hour. He slowly followed the guard into the visitation room. There, sitting at one of the small tables, was - Illinois Jones, who’s head shot up as soon as he heard the door open and nearly jumped up to hug his friend before remembering the rules explained to him beforehand. So he just waited impatiently until Yancy had sat down opposite of him.

“So, youse comin’ to pick me up, huh?”, Ysncy tried to play it cool, leaning back in his chair, but that didn’t last long when he saw the look in the other’s eyes. “Yancy, we need to talk”, Illinois began, “About the kiss. I just wanted to make sure that you know that I didn’t intent to kiss you.” Yancy gave a curt nod. He already knew that, he had expected it…so why did it still hurt so fucking much? He already wanted to get up and leave the room, get back to his cell and away from this man and his feelings for him. But then Illinois began waving his arms around, looking at him with a panicked expression before letting his head fall into his hands. “I-I phrased that wrong, sorry. I meant to say that I didn’t intent to kiss you in that moment, but that doesn’t mean that I did not plan on kissing you at some point!”, that confession let Yancy fall back into the chair. He stared at the distressed man in front of him. “Because, to be honest, I am in love with you, Yance. I have been, since you first introduced yourself to me in the manor. But I didn’t know how to tell you because…I actually don’t know how to love you and I was afraid. Everyone that I’ve grown close too has fallen in love with me but I could never reprociate those feelings and just ended up hurting everyone. I didn’t want that to happen to us - to me - and have it destroy our friendship. So that might make me a coward but you still deserve the truth.”

Yancy didn’t let him say anything more. In a matter of secounds he had crossed the little distance between them and pressed his lips against Illinois’. “Then youse should know the truth too”, he murmured, only centimeters from his face, “I may not have intended to kiss youse, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.” His…boyfriend (was that what they were now?) looked at him all flustered and suprised before his face turned into a wide grin, his eyes lighting up. “You are wonderful! How about we get you out of here and stop for ice cream later, sugar?” “Sure thing, honey”, he replied teasingly with a laugh. Yes, he could probably get used to this!


End file.
